Fallen Angel
by UlquiorraVarroiuqlU
Summary: This is about a year after Omega. Vincent starts to get over Lucretsia, and more into Yuffie. For Wutai Flea. If you don't like it, don't read more and don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

**Yuffietine**

**T+ For Violence and Romance**

**A/N:Hello! It's UlquiorraVarroiuqlU, here! This story is for my favorite writer and friend, Wutai Flea! She's a huge fan of YuffieXVincent. [I Am Too!!] So, here ya go, Wutai-Chan! [lol, sorry if it's Mary Sue, or Occ, I Just work like that sometimes....]**

**Mood:HAPPY!**

**Music:Good Charlotte **

**Chapter One**

**Surprises**

Vincent was in his usual relaxing position : One leg out, one leg bent up, clawed arm on his knee, and his other hand behind him. They were on Cid's airship because they were traveling to a far off place. Somewhere called Side.

Vincent could hear Yuffie retching in the other room. He hopped down off of his box, and into alert position. He walked over to Yuffie's door, knocking softly. "Yuffie..." his voice had a smidgen of concern in it. Red XIII was sitting silently beside Vincent, looking at Yuffie's door.

"Ugh....I'm okay Vince, I just don't like flying..." Yuffie's voice floated through the steal door. Since she didn't open the door, he supposed that she didn't want to be seen at the moment. "Red XIII Come get me when she's feeling alright..." Red nodded, waiting at Yuffie's door.

Vincent walked away to find a firing range. He needed to practice with his Bayonet Rifle and Hydra. He asked the first WRO member he saw. "Where is the shooting range..." She WRO member was at an instant salute. "Mr. Valentine, Sir! Go left, and take a right, Sir!" Vincent nodded, heading that way. He found a door with a gun on it.

Vincent walked into the range. He was instantly greeted with salutes and "Sir!"'s. He nodded to the WRO members. He pulled out his Hydra, finding a lane. He aimed and shot until he got it perfect. He switched to the Bayonet Riffle. He practiced until something brushed his leg. "Red?" He looked down. Red nodded, turning to show him where Yuffie was. Vincent followed red, holstering his gun.

Red led Vincent to the room that had changing ceilings. Yuffie was sitting next to Tifa. Red bound over to Yuffie. "Hey Red! What did you bring me?" Yuffie smiled. Vincent walked in. "You feeling alright?" He asked her.

Yuffie hopped up, groaned and sat down. "Yeah..." Vincent came as sat next to her. The Wutai Flea had a smirk on her face. "ALRIGHT EVERY ONE, COME ON OUT!" People popped out from behind things. Vincent reached for his gun, a surprised look on his face. He saw that it was just his friends. "Happy birthday Vincent!!"

Vincent looked around. "But how..." Shelke smiled. "I told them, Vincent Valentine." people crowded him, giving him gifts. He took one from Cloud. He opened the wrapping paper with his claw. He looked at the gun. It was the brand new Medusa. It had automatic reloading, a built in recoil limiter, snipper scope, and a long barrel. "Thanks, Cloud..." He really liked it. He put it in his chest holster.

Every one but Yuffie had given him their gifts. Yuffie walked up to him, handing him a small box. He opened it, pulling out a key with a phoenix on it. "Whats this for, Yuffie?" He asked. She stood him up. "Follow me!" She gabbed his hand, leading him into the airship hangar. She led him down the rows until they got to a red and black motor cycle. It's name was printed on the bike. It was the Phoenix.

"Get on!" Yuffie encouraged him. "Yuffie, this in an airship, not a racing way..." he said, getting on. "But Land isn't all this baby can handle!" Yuffie smiled at the hangar door opened. Yuffie hopped on back, wrapping her hands around his waist, as he kicked off. It went flying out into the sky, it's flying ability's kicked in. "Whoo hoo!!!" Yuffie shouted. Vincent looked back at her. "Thanks Yuffie. This is great..."

**Chapter One**

**End**

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, as well as Wutai-Chan! Again I hope it's not too Mary Sue or OCC!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel**

**Yuffietine**

**A/N:**** Thank you guys SO much! I LOVE you guys for helping me out! Epically xXSilversilkenwingsXx. I'm normally SUPER descriptive! I dunno what got to me ='[ I apologize . Welp, It's still for Wutai Flea =]**

**Mood:Thankful**

**Music: Good Charlotte – All Black **

**Chapter Two**

**Black Sheep**

Vincent docked his bike, sliding off of it's shiny black leather. He caressed the seat, looking at it. _'Finally, I have my own bike now...'_ Vincent patted the seat, turning to see Yuffie. "I'm so happy you liked it!" She smiled. Vincent nodded. Yuffie grabbed his hand again, dragging him back to the birthday room, where they were eating cake. The cake was black, with red lining and gold cursive letters that said "Happy 28th, Vince!" It had a design of a gun. Or what was one, people were already eating it. He sighed mentally. _'Some people are so impatient...' _

Cloud walked over to him, carrying a green champagne that had golden labels. "Would you do the honors, Vince?" Cloud thrust the bottle at him. Vincent took the golden seal under his clawed thumb. He gently pushed upwards and champagne fizz went shooting out of the bottle. Cloud caught some of it in his empty glass. "More please!" Vincent sighed, pouring the eager blond some more. Vincent poured some for himself after he filled everyones glasses.

Yuffie plopped down next to Vincent. "Hey!" She said enthusiastically. Vincent looked at her. "Hello, Yuffie." Yuffie looked at him. "i just noticed....Your eyes have orange flecks..." Yuffie got really close to his face. His face became a light pink. "T-thanks?" He looked away. And down at his glass. The rest of the night was pretty much just jabber and a bunch of drunken happy birthdays. Yuffie was clinging to his cloak, after having to much champaign. He looked down at her sleeping form on his cloak. "Looks like I'm not leaving this party tonight..."He rested his head on the only place there was to rest it. On hers. He close his eyes, willing for him to get sleep, and it worked.

~*~The Morning After~*~

Vincent opened his eyes to a bunch of bodies on the ground. He blinked several times, remembering the other night. He sighed, Yuffie was still on his shoulder. He took her lightly in his hands and set her down on the floor softly. He maneuvered over the bodies, trying not to wake anyone up. The mechanical door opened and he hopped out. He looked around to see if any one else was up. He didn't see any WRO members so he was guessing not. '_I think I'm the only one up...I might as well test out Phoenix again...' _ He walked to the hangar.

He walked past the other airships and he found his bike. He got on, the hangar door opening. He revved and took off into the orange morning sky. He was looking down on the beautiful mountains below. The thing that puzzled him, though was that he couldn't see the mountains clearly, no matter how close he got. '_What's this?' _ he squinted, trying to see the mountains, but it was impossible to see them clearly.

He revved it back to the airship, docking his bike, turning the lock on. He rushed back into the main hallway. He saw his friends milling around. "Where were you, Vince?" Yuffie said from behind him. "Riding Phoenix..." Yuffie had her hands on her hips. "Well, you scared us..." She looked at the ground. Zack walked over to him. [NO ZACK IS NOT DEAD D] "Vincent, you nearly gave us all a heart attack." he smiled at him. "Sorry." Vincent said. "But something weird is happening...You can't see the mountains clearly, no matter how close or far you get, its still blurry, like a shield is there..."

"It's probably nothing Vince. Lets go up to the deck to See Cid." Yuffie smiled, practically dragging him to the deck. Cid looked down at them. "Well, now, looks like there's a Black Sheep among y'all. Vincent! Tha birthday boy, sorry I couldn't make it to tha party but some body's gotta fly this thing..." Cid laughed. Vincent nodded. "Cid, We might have a problem." He filled Cid in on the Mountains. Cid's face went white. "No, not now..."

**Chapter Two **

**END**

**A/N: Well, I hope this was more detailed, and better than the last chapter. HAHA! I'm getting better at those cliffy's, aren't I? ;] Well, you'll just have to wait to see what Cid was white faced about..STILL AND FOREVER FOR WUTAI FLEA!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel**

**YuffieTine**

**A/n: So how are my lovely loyal readers doing? Youre about to find out what Cid knows ;]**

**Mood:Killer**

**Music: The Used- Cross My Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**Return of Deepground**

Cid slumped against the wall that was behind the steering wheel. "When we were fighting back with Omega, before I shot down a Deepground SOLDER said something about 'Blurry Mounts' He'd laughed and told us to kill them all, it wouldn't matter. Now I finally get what he meant...." Cid put a hand on his head. "Deepground is returning." He simply said.

Vincent just listened on. "So I'm gong to have to take care of this, right?" Cloud put a hand on his shoulder. "You know us to well, Vince 'ol buddy. You take care of the Brawn of the situation, and we'll take care of the Brains." Vincent sighed, turning. Yuffie huffed. "You guys! Vince has to fight alone every time! I'm going with him!" Vincent stopped and looked at Yuffie. "You sure, Yuffie, These Deepground SOLDERS might be stronger then last time. Hopefully the other Tsviets aren't back."

Yuffie nodded loyally. "Sure thing Vince! We'll take 'em out!!" She smiled a pure Yuffie smile. Vincent nodded. "Go get ready and meet me here in an hour, don't under estimate this." He said to her sternly. He went back to his room in the air ship. He unlatched his gun pack, putting His Zero Cerberus in his left leg holster, his Hydra in his right leg holster, his Griffin on a strap and pulled it over his back, fastening the strap in the front. He placed his Bayonet riffle in a holster on his lower back and Finally his new Medusa in a chest holster. He was ready to rock.

Yuffie was waiting in the briefing room. She had silver shin guards, a metal plate over her heart, metal plates down her arms, a metal skirt and top, and neck guard. She was holding onto a metal helm. "They can't touch me with this stuff. I repels bullets." She had her big star on her back, but she had two more in both of her hands. She waved at Vincent when he entered the room. "Hey Vinny!"

Vincent looked at her. "Watch where you're flailing that thing, That poor WRO member is scared to death." He said to her. Yuffie blushed, apologizing to the WRO member. The Member nodded, sweat dropping, giving a thumbs up to Vincent in thanks. Vincent walked by Yuffie. "You're going to need to keep those two stars secure. I don't want one of those things poking me when we're riding on Phoenix, you hear me?" He looked at her sternly.

Yuffie sighed, putting the other two stars with the other one on her back. Vincent slid over to bike's seat, sitting himself neatly in the front. Yuffie hopped on back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Vincent pulled out of the hanger for the last time for awhile.

**Chapter Three **

**End**

**A/N: Haha!!! Another sort of cliffy. Sorry its kinda short :/ I hope you guys are in suspense tho, now you know what's about to happen, plus Im adding four new Tsviets, Emerald, Lavender, Blanka[I thinks that's how you spell white in spanish.] and Navy the Azul [XD] loves you people who review, but bai!**

**P.s.: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I thought I lost this file so I was spiraling into a depression cause I'd have to write it again, so I finally gave in , thinking I had to re-write it, so I opened up my Word Template, and BAM there it was! ENJOY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel**

**YuffieTine**

**A/n: Hey guys, Get ready for the longest chappie EVAR. XD Well, technically not ever...But ya know. This is to make up for that other chappie, but you finally get to meet the new Tzviets. Hopee you like 'em!!**

**Mood: Kinda tired, but writing this just for you guys**

**Music: My Chem. Bullet For My Valentine Album.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the video game anymore, it's broken cause my mom broke it. Thank God for memory cards, I can just go out and buy another game and still have all the data! WHOO!! Oh, and I own Emerald the Fair, Lavender the Murderous, Blanca the Blind, and Navy the Azul.**

**Chapter Four**

**So Long and Good Night[MCR]**

Blanca was sitting at a small round table with the other Neo Tzviets. He was blind, yes, but he still knew how to throw a punch. He wasn't blind on purpose, there was a mistake in the experiment he was involved with, it caused him to lose his sight, but it increased his hearing and smell. He could smell Lavender and Emerald, not far off. They were gabbing about the pro's and con's of senseless violence. Emerald was on the cons side, but Lavender was trying to explain that it was fun and that Emerald needed to loosen up.

Navy, on the other hand was being her quiet self. She was sitting off in a far corner reading a book. It was written in German, her native tongue. When she talked she sounded like one of the former Tzviets, Rosso, she was told. She never knew Rosso, but Navy knew her genes were probably from Rosso. [FORESHADOWING...I said nothing...] She stood, walking over to Blanca, whom was listening to the Arguing sisters, who where now yelling at each other.

Emerald growled at her sister, her pointed teeth glimmering. "I may be Fair, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Lavender!" Lavender laughed. "See? Pointless Violence!! I was right!" Emerald launched for her sister's throat. Lavender dodged, rolling onto the ground, avoiding her sister. She pulled out a light purple, wickedly curved, dagger. Emerald took out a long crooked staff that was gold. It was wrapped in green lace.

Blanca chuckled. "Girls..." He shook his head. He heard Navy approaching. "Well, look who decided to come into the light." Blanca joked. Navy shot him a nasty glare, then regretted it because he couldn't see it. "Don't worry, I could feel the venom of it." He said, practically readying her mind. Blanca rested a weary hand on the white and gilded hilt of his sword. The blade was like that of a fencing sword, but it was powerful, none the less.

~*~

Vincent was descending into the blur of the mountains. Yuffie clung to him, arms rapped so tightly around his waist that he thought his appendix might break. "Yuffie. Are you scared, because you're hurting me..." He said. Her arms loosened. "Sorry Vincent. I'm just a bit nervous if you know what I mean." She sighed. Vincent nodded. "Its going to be alright, Yuffie. I won't let anything happen to you." Vincent was so absorbed in trying to comfort Yuffie, he almost didn't hear the missile flying towards them. "Okay, Yuffie, put that clinging skill you have into order because I'm about to have to do some maneuvering..." He said, as Yuffie's arms nearly cut off circulation around his waist. He dodged the missile just in time for another one to come barreling at them.

Vincent cursed. He kept swerving out of the way, trying to see where the missiles were coming from. He was unfocused, and that was not a good thing. "WAKE UP VINCENT, MOVE!!" Yuffie screamed at him. There was another missile, heading straight for them. He couldn't move the bike out of the way in time. She quickly grabbed Yuffie, jumping off the bike, just as the missile hit it. He felt a pang of sorrow. He had really liked that bike, and it probably cost a lot of Gil. He clutched a scared to death Yuffie to him. The explosion of the bike sent a Shockwave through the air. He shielded Yuffie, curling up around her to protect her from the blast. Then they started falling.

~*~

Blanca looked up at the ceiling, even though he couldn't see. It was just a reflex. "What the hell was that?" He said. Emerald and Lavender had stopped fighting, looking up at the ceiling too. Navy shook her Blue head. Her long hair swished around her face. "Lets go see. It sounds like someone got past the barrier. Why am I not surprised?" She asked sarcastically. Emerald jumped up off the ground where Lavender had her pinned. She bolted up the steps. "Whoa!" She said. The others followed her. Blanca sighed. 'What is it, Emerald?" He asked her. Emerald smirked. "Fresh meat! It looks like something they were riding blew up and they are now falling. To bad they'll die from the fall, I wanted some fun!"

~*~

Vincent looked at the ground. "Shit." He cursed as she saw how high they were. They were beginging to fall faster, and when the ground neared, Vincent flipped over onto his back, absorbing the blow. He grunted. Everything went black. _Vincent. Vincent Valentine. Vincent! WAKE UP!!_ He felt a stinging on his cheek. He opened his eyes to a girl kneeling over him. "Oh thank God! I thought you were dead!!" Yuffie gave a sigh of relief. Vincent sat up. A pang went up his spine. He rubbed it. "Lets get going, Yuffie."

**End.**

**Chapter Four.**

**A/n: It was long and descriptive, right? Please tell me you liked it XDD. Well, It's still For Wutai Flea, so Bai! Chappie five will be up soon ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen Angel**

**YuffieTine**

**A/n: Heyz. I just wanna send my Thanks out to Kurogane7 and LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore, for reviewing every chappie. Thanks guys!!! Well, this chapter might not be as long as the other one, But I can guarantee lots of action and stuffz...**

**Mood: Tired and Mad, School starts tomorrow, so I may not be able to upload things as much as I do now.**

**Music: MCR, Again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Neo Tzviets, alright?**

**Chapter Five**

**Missing**

Vincent had trouble getting out of his sitting position, but he managed. Yuffie offered help, but he shook his head. He began making his way through the underbrush, Yuffie right behind him. "Ew!! There are spiders out here!!" Yuffie shrieked and promptly brushed a spider off of her as fast as she could. Vincent shook his head. "Of course there are spiders in a forest, Yuffie...." Yuffie had stopped cold in her tracks. Vincent turned around to see a giant metal contraption. "But not that kind of spider...." Yuffie whispered. Vincent pulled out his Medusa. He shot the Black Widow five or six times, turned and ran, Yuffie not fair behind. The Black Widow kicked into gear, following them, knocking down trees.

~*~

Blanca had listened to Navy, her voice full of a thick German accent. She had ordered the SOLDERS to release the Black Widow M4, to see if the people that were falling, survived. Yet again Emerald and Lavender were arguing again. "They died, they couldn't possible make that fall!" Emerald insisted. "You're loony, Emerald. Any one could make that fall. And anyone who has a flying motor cycle can-" "Shut up, both of you. You do nothing but argue. What are you going to do when the time comes to fight? Argue with your opponent?" Navy scolded them. "God, Navy, just cause you think you're better then us doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it." Lavender shot back. Navy scowled at her, walking back to the door to their place. She ran down the steps angrily.

~*~

Yuffie had thrown a star at it, slowing it down. Vincent shot it once more, clean thought the head. The Black Widow stopped, shuddered, and fell. Yuffie cheered, running over to get her star. Vincent stayed right where he was. As Yuffie pulled the star, Vincent was looking down at his Medusa. _'Only seven shots to kill that thing, with the help of Yuffie's star. Good job Cloud.' _ As if on cue, his cell phone rang. Vincent pulled it out, flipping it open. It was Cloud. "Cloud?" Vincent spoke into the receiver. "Yep! We saw your bike explode. Wanted to make sure you were alright, but I couldn't get to my phone as quickly as I would have liked to, but here I am. Its a bummer about your bike." Vincent just listened like he always did.

"Give me the phone!!" An angry female voice shouted in the back ground. "Geez, Tifa." He handed over the phone to Tifa. "Vincent!! Do you have ANY idea how much that bike cost?!" Vincent sighed, he was in for an earful. He turned around. "Yuffie, I.....Yuffie?" She was gone. "Tifa. I have to go..." He hung up on her protests. "Yuffie!" He yelled and began running

**Chapter Five**

**End**

**A/N: XDDD HAHAH!! Another one of my cliffys. I will have chappie six up next Friday, most likely, I have a TON of school work :/ so don't get your hopes TOO high....**


	6. NOTICE PLZ READ

**NOTE**

I'm so sorry!!!! I know I'm the worst Author in the WORLD!! I haven't even began on chapter six T^T. I'm so busy!! I feel so bad! Pleas forgive me? I SWEAR I'll have chappie six up in this month, even if it KILLS me!!!! I hope no one is to mad at me T^T.


End file.
